Cygnus X-1
Cygnus X-1 was a competitor robot in Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars, which lost its only fight after being pushed around by the seeded S.M.I.D.S.Y. before being flipped over by Atomic. Design Cygnus X-1 was a grey wedge shape robot with strong armour that was armed with a 10-bar rear-hinged flipper. The flipper could flip a couple of 18 stone concrete blocks in testing, but despite the flipper's power, it could not self-right the robot, which ended up costing it dearly in its only battle. Etymology Cygnus X-1 is the name of a well-known black hole in the Cygnus constellation. The word Cygnus itself is Latin for "swan." The meaning of the X-1 derivative in the name is unclear, but it was used to differentiate the robot from the similarly named but otherwise unrelated featherweight, Cygnus. The Team Cygnus X-1 was entered into Robot Wars by a three-man team from Milton Keynes in Buckinghamshire. The team was comprised of Richard Comfort, Brian Burrows and Clive Hall. Robot History Series 7 In its first ever battle, Cygnus X-1 was drawn against two experienced machines in Atomic and 13th seeds S.M.I.D.S.Y., as well as fellow newcomers to the main competition Terror Turtle. Cygnus X-1's battle started by having Terror Turtle launched towards it by Atomic, before it slid underneath Terror Turtle itself and used its flipper to briefly strand Terror Turtle on its side, as a ram from S.M.I.D.S.Y. knocked both machines aside. S.M.I.D.S.Y. then hassled Cygnus X-1, and just as it turned to defend itself from the seeded machine, Atomic charged in with a broadside flip which landed Cygnus X-1 upside down against the angle grinder. Cygnus X-1 used its flipper in an attempt to self-right, but could only push itself away from the angle grinder. Terror Turtle then climbed up Cygnus X-1 as it attacked its base, before the turtle was swiftly flipped out of the arena by Atomic. With Terror Turtle gone, S.M.I.D.S.Y. decided to attack the overturned Cygnus X-1, bundling it across the arena floor and into the side wall before it was also attacked by Atomic. Cygnus X-1's flipper activated again to try to right itself, but still found itself firmly propped against the arena wall. Two more flips from Atomic saw Cygnus X-1 roll onto its back, where it tried in vain one final time to get back onto its wheels, before Refbot completed his count out of the overturned machine. With Cygnus X-1's chances at progressing over, Shunt pushed it onto The Drop Zone where a television dropped onto it, before cease was called, and Cygnus X-1 was eliminated from the competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Trivia *Cygnus X-1 was the only robot in Series 7 defeated by Atomic that was not thrown out of the arena. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Buckinghamshire Category:Victims of The Drop Zone Category:Robots with astronomical names Category:Robots with Rear-hinged Flippers Category:Robots which debuted in Series 7 Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in Series 7